Love Takes A While To Realize
by obsessor-of-inuyasha
Summary: Kim moves and leaves Ron. I suck at summaries, so, It has foul language and adult content. I strongly recomend that you be at least 12 (my age, 12) It's actually a cruddy try for a fanfic. so, don't blame me! plz R&R!


It has been 3 years since Kim moved to San Francisco, California. The usual crime fighting she had faced earlier in her life died down to absolutely nothing. She regained her normal life, not too long after Drakken choked on a piece of candy that Shego, literally, SHOVED down his throat. And knowing Shego, it was NO accident.  
  
The other villains just died after they where invited to a party, hosted by Shego, and were poisoned by something in their drink. Shego, by NO reason at all, lost interest in taking over the world and joined the Go team once more, after becoming 'good' of course.  
  
Kim told Ron to come bid her farewell at the airport, and Ron gladly accepted the invitation. She had told Ron, minutes before she boarded the airplane, that she fell in love with him and gave him a farewell kiss that both never forgot. After that, Ron didn't receive or send any emails since then. They never communicated anymore. Ron was then starting to feel the same way, after Kim's confession and approach to bidding someone farewell.  
  
Kim and Ron were now in College, both 18 going on 19, and longing for each others presence. Ron, after 1 year without Kim, moved to Austin, Texas. Kim and Ron were now living in a dormitory, Kim with a girl, 19 going on 20, named Madison. Ron with some guy, his age, named Jeremy. Kim had also taken on a part-time job as journalist for the San Francisco Chronicle. Ron, on the other hand, inherited a huge fortune from his recently deceased father (around 60 billion or so). His mother, sadly, died from loneliness of her husband's death.  
  
"KIM!! IT'S 7:48!!!! IF YOU'RE LATE, I'M LATE TOO!!!!!" Madison all but screamed. Kim woke to find a girl with blond hair and scorching blue eyes, screaming until Kim could hear it ringing over and over again in her head. "Damn it, I'm awake already, so shut it!" (A/n: Kim and Madison are best friends and swearing is a habit for them both, like walking...) Kim sat up in bed and looked over to her clock. "It's 7:48?! Why the fuck did you take your time to wake me!!!" Kim couldn't help but scream out, as she ran for the bathroom. (A/n: school starts at 8:15) Madison shook her head in pity as she wandered to her backpack, muttering under her breath, "Hey, it's not my fault you stayed up 'till 1:30 in the goddamn morning..."  
  
Kim ran out of the bathroom, still wrapped up in her towel, and stumbled to her room to change. After Kim closed the door, Madison couldn't help but chuckle at her stupidity. Madison, like all other mornings, had cooked: fried eggs, 4 pieces of toast, orange juice, and coffee. After Kim FINALLY got out of her room, at about 8:07, she gulped down some coffee and bit into a piece of toast, having it linger there for a while. (A/n: during all this time, Madison was reading the news paper and sipping coffee!) All she could manage was, "You, me, go-NOW!!" just as Madison got, and tugged at her wrist in the direction of the car.  
  
After school was over, and they were in the dorm, Kim received an email from her office telling her to go to Austin, Texas for an interview with some billionaire. Even though they did not mention the person's name, they included the address to go to. She was surprised that this mysterious person lives in a dorm, and still enrolled in college.  
  
Ron had been awake since 5:00 a.m., simply staring into the sky, taking a sip of his cup of wine every so often. It was now 6:45, and Jeremy was beginning to awake in the other room. Ron had earlier been informed that he was going to be interviewed by some journalist from the San Francisco Chronicle. For some reason, probably because he's lonely, he had sex with a drunken stripper. With an exception for his friend Jeremy, nobody else knew he did that. He knew that Jeremy is worse in that department than that of him, so he thought it would be okay to tell him alone.  
  
He was then started to think about Kim, hoping that she would be the journalist that would come to interview him, though he knew that it most likely wasn't her. He felt somewhat heart broken and missed her so much that he actually pretended that the stripper was Kim. That's how much he needed her; his life depended on her being there.  
  
Then he heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" he said ask he walked on over to the front door of the dorm he stayed in. "K-Kim?! Why are you here?!" Ron stuttered. Kim just looked at him in surprise that he was there for a moment and replied, "Why am I here, why are you? Anyway, I was sent over here to interview some billionaire..." Kim looked over Ron's shoulder and looked back at him in shock, "D-don't tell me that YOU'RE him!!"  
  
Ron just stood there, staring at her, then realized wait she had just said, "Well, yeah," he placed his hand on the back of his head, "Umm... that was a kind of weird hello, so let's try that again," he then put his hand in front of him waiting for a hand-shake, "Hi Kim! I haven't seen you for a long while, how are you?" Kim shook her hand with his, "I'm great! I missed you a lot! So, I guess it's on with the interview..." Ron stopped the hand- shake by placing his hand by his side, "Of course! Let's sit on the coach."  
  
Kim followed Ron and sat down, "Okay, so..." she couldn't help but stare into his chocolate brown eyes. 'Wow, Ron's gotten sexier since the last time I saw him...Wait, WHAT?! Stop thinking those thoughts girl, or you'll forget about what you came here for!!' Kim mentally shook herself. She then noticed Ron, sitting in front of her...with the top three buttons on his shirt undone...so she could see his curly black hair on his broad chest... She couldn't help it! She needed him, NOW! 'Hey, what DID I come here for? ...o, man! He's so...so...'  
  
It was like Ron was reading her mind, he couldn't help it. If she didn't make a move on him first, he would go crazy! He only wanted to be what she wanted him to be, and if he was lucky she would feel the exact same way about him that he did her.  
  
Kim was now going crazy, "Ron, I-I...I Love you! Do you still love me?!" (A/n: Thank god Jeremy isn't awake, am I right?) Ron just looked at her for a second then in a second was lying on top of her so she was lying on the bottom, legs straightened out, and Ron was in a crawling position.(A/n: I don't know how to put it, but you get it, right?!) "Kim, I have always loved you and will continue to do that." Ron whispered in her ear. (A/n: Ron and Kim have matured; they don't have the same kid voices! Ron: deep, husky voice Kim: about the same as Britney Spears) so, then they had sex...Jeremy is STILL sleeping! I mean, through all the moans and screams of pleasure, you'd think that'd wake up a person!  
  
Ron was now lying on top of Kim, exhausted. But she didn't mind it at all, he was warm and she loves him, so, what could be better? He had almost fallen asleep, and the same for Kim. "Ron, I love you." She whispered in his ear not too long before she too fell asleep.  
  
Then Jeremy walked in. (A/n: O THE HORROR!!!) "Oooo, what has happened here? Oh, Man, I always miss out on the fun..." Jeremy said, and then he just walked on by...  
  
THE END!! Waddya think???? This didn't take too long to write, about an hour...I was really bored and the idea just popped into my head when I was watching Kim Possible! I have always thought that Kim and Ron should hook up, and in here they have!!! My own sick and twisted world to control...heheheh...Okay! So, review and do all that other great shit!! Finally! This is the second fic. that I have written and finished. Yeah...this is the weirdest one yet...that's just sad! (In a pathetic kinda way...) so, review and g'bye! :P 


End file.
